


Pink is for love

by LilRedFox



Series: Color My World [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Colors, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Other, Pink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRedFox/pseuds/LilRedFox





	Pink is for love

Pink is meant for love. When looks cause hearts to sway and sigh. 

When looks cause hearts to sway and sigh. Butterflies are overwhelming. The sun is brighter and the rain is harder. Every moment is another reason to smile. 

Pink is in their joy, pink is in their anger. Passions on high

A kiss isn't just a kiss anymore, a kiss is a promise.  A promise that sends tingles through one's mouth. Every word has a hidden message. "I love you"

Pink makes people blind to faults, or maybe its makes people accept them. How can anybody be so god damn happy? It's better than getting the gold, better than anything imaginable. 

How can anybody be so god damn happy? It's better than getting the gold, better than anything imaginable. 

Pink is a protective feeling. Nothing can stop its wrath. 

It will do anything to protect this feeling because it may never come back once it's lost. To lose it and go back to the way things were before is worse than death. 

Pink makes one want to cry and laugh at the same time. 

Cherish this feeling. People will go to insane heights to prove their love. Why wouldn't they?

 

 


End file.
